Blessed are the Peacemakers
by Level7Gretchen
Summary: It sucks! I will make it better aventually!
1. Default Chapter

Blessed are the Peacemakers  
By: Sesshomaru13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I wish to be sued!  
" Mommy, mommy!"  
" What is it?"  
" I've been invited to a sleepover!"  
" By who?"  
" Nami, Eri, and Ayume."  
" Aren't those the girls who always make fun of you?"  
" Yes, but I've moved on, so did them. Can I go?"  
" Ask your father."  
" Can I go daddy?!"  
" Why not?" With that the small child of the age of 8 ran out of the hut.  
" Should you really have let her go Inuyasha?"  
" Why couldn't have I? She deserves a little fun in her life and besides. Tonight's the night I spend in you world, so I can keep an eye on her."  
" But. The ears?"  
" We got lots of hats."  
"The eyes?"  
" She's had those glasses since she was four."  
" Mommy what P.J.s should I wear?"  
" How about the pink ones with the flowers."  
Kaybree wrinkled her nose.( that's her name) " Pink is for sissies."  
" Okay, your Yellow one with the monkeys?"  
" I like that one." Kagome put it in a small sack then was starting to lead Kaybree outside the door.  
  
" Nami look Kaybree is here." The little girls played and ate snacks all night. Until it was finally time to sleep. Kaybree went to sleep with a smile on her face feeling like she had friends. As she was sleeping her hat toppled off her head. Nami's mother came in to check on her daughter and her little friends. Looking down she gasped. ' Ears?' Carefully and quietly she woke up her child and friends except Kaybree. Then with a quick jolt Kaybree was awake.  
" Hey, guys is it morning all ready?"  
" Get out off my house freak!"  
" What?" Kaybree's hands flew up to the top of her head. Her hat wasn't there. " What are you waiting for? Get out!" Running down the steps and out the door. Kaybree fell down the outside steps. Causing her glasses to fall off and break. Starting to cry something gooey collided with the side of her head. Egg? Her eyes were really bad couldn't see dick without her glasses. " Go away!"  
Resulting to her nose Kaybree sniffed for her daddy. She was what people considered a daddy's girl. Crying, cold, and scared she crawled all the way home.  
" Kaybree what happened?"  
" M-m-m-m-my hat c-c-c-c-came of-f-f-fff."  
" I can see that. You're all sticky."  
" Eg-g-g-gs."  
" They threw eggs at you. That's it." Inuyasha picked up his scared pup marched right over to that huouse, and rung the bell.  
" Yes, whoo- more freaks."  
WHAM  
" You'll regret ever doing this." With that He left. Inuaysha looked down Kaybree was already asleep in his arms. (Back in Japan next morning.)  
" No way I'm not going to school!"  
" Honey plese."  
" No!" she screamed running out of the hut still in her Monkeys.( her p.j.s) Still running a fast as she could. Kaybree collided with a pant leg. " Sorry." Eager to get up and keep running all she did was move to the side and ram straight into a tree.  
" Slow down, what is that you are running from?"  
" Huh, my mom."  
" What did she do?"  
" She's making me go to school after last night."  
" What was last night."  
" My sleep over. My hat came off. They kicked me out and threw eggs at me."  
" Who did that?"  
" People who I thought were my friends."  
" Well you have a problem. Face it head on. Go to that school slug those people right in the face."  
" I'll do that. wait who are you." The silver haired man vanished. " That was weird." Kaybree said going back to the hut. Coming out in jeans and a black short-sleeve shirt she said. " Mom I'm ready for school."  
School was hell. " Hi Kaybree."  
" Don't even act like you're my friend!"  
" But Kaybree, I thought dogs had good hearing!" the girl pulled off the hat, and ripped it in two. " Look every one it's Mutt-girl!" Everyone came in at once. Pocking, pointing, laughing, and pulling at her ears.  
" Fuck off!" Kay lost it and slugged Nami right in the face. Fred's now missing half a finger. She also put 2/3 of her class in the hospital.  
" Kaybree to the principals office!"  
" You can all rot in hell!" 


	2. Ichiro

Chapter Two  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
" Kaybree get up you'll be late for school!" Years had passed. Kaybree went to a private school for elementary school, and the family didn't have enough money to send her there any more. So to public high school She goes.  
" Mom remember what happened last time?"  
" Yes, but now your older and more in control." " Yeah, yeah." Kaybree threw on jeans and a black T-shirt, and red bucket hat.  
" Kaybree that's not your school uniform."  
" Screw the fucking uniform. Skirts suck monkey balls." Kagome was appalled.  
" don't talk like that."  
" Well it does. I'm leaving. She grabbed her pack and went out the door. She strapped herself into her board. Kaybree loved mountain boarding. She also liked mechanics she was very good at it too. There was a motor on the back.  
" 3,2,1 launch!" And off she went. " Kaybree gets the alignment ,aaand up the ramp and into the well. Climbing up the other side obviously only using her arms. Boarding to school was a breeze almost boring. Going to her first class was a breeze, but the second was hell.  
" Do I know you?"  
" No I believe you don't I'm new here. My name's Kaybree."  
" Kaybree..Mutt girl! Look everyone Mutt-girls back." The rest of the week was also hell. TEUSDAY: When Kaybree first opened her locker about 30 dozen bones fell on her. WENSDAY: Kaybree sat down to lunch. Then got up to get a soda from the machine. Came back her lunch was gone all that was there was a can of dog food. THURSDAY: At the free time after lunch she had flea combs thrown at her. Her assignment book was tied to the top of the flag poll with a dog's leach. FRIDAY: Friday was the last straw (note she joins about 3/4ths of the way into the year.) It was the end of the day so far no pranks, or tricks Kaybree opened her locker to get her board. But to see it in pieces, every single part as a separate piece. They could torment her scar her, but not the board.  
The only way to express all her pent up feelings. She turned around to see the same people and new ones too. All laughing and pointing, her blood boiled getting ready to strike, but thought naught.  
' If I lose it Mom and Dad will be so sad.' Instead she crouched down hugging what was left of her board, and cried. The crowd left then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kaybree snapped around snarling like a wild beast, but saw it only a person. A boy to be exact, a cute boy with green eyes; black hair.  
" Why do the make fun of you, and call you Mutt-girl."  
" It's always been that way."  
" My name's Ichiro. Hey, The formal dance is on Monday night want to go?"  
' can I trust him? He doesn't know.' " sure." *  
" Mom dad!"  
" What is it?!"  
" I was just asked out to the formal dance on Monday."  
" Inuyasha are you getting dejavu?"  
" Yeah, Kaybree remember what happened last time you trusted someone from your mother's era?"  
" Of course, but he doesn't know."  
" I don't know."  
" Come on dad."  
" Fine mom will take you out to look for a dress later."  
" Dress?!"  
" Yes, dress( hey that rhymes!) If you're going to a FORMAL dance you wear formal clothes." *  
" I like this one." Kagome said having her daughter walk around in a peach dress.  
" Pink is for sissies." Kaybree claims while walking back into the changing stall.  
"It's peach."  
" What ever. I like this one." She said coming out in a blood red dress. It hugged her body nicely, and it flared out at the hips slightly. Kaybree also had on a headband that covered her ears nicely.  
" It look marvelous. How much is it?"  
" $26.63."  
" We can get it." *  
The night was great the dance was held at the park. When the music slowed down the pair went to the bridge. There was a small creek in the park. The fireflies glowed bright.  
" Everytime I see you you're wearing a hat. Either you like hats, or you're trying to hide something." Kaybree looked up at him fear in her eyes. He was on the right track. " What are you keeping under that?" he lifted the band up pooped her ears. Kaybree looked down a bit ashamed  
" That's why they call me Mutt-girl."  
" They are so cute!" Her head popped up looking into his smiling face.  
" Really?"  
" Yes, how'd you get them?"  
" My dad."  
" Kaybree I'd like to know more about you. Want to go to a movie then come here tomorrow?"  
" Of course. Where do you live I'll pick you up at 6:30."  
" On 5th street the green house. Come at 6:15 you can meet my parents."  
  
Welllll did you like that? Please review! 


	3. Screw the movie

Chapter three  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
It was 6:25 Kaybree was late. ' What will his parents think of me now?' she asked herself. Kaybree unstrapped herself, and walked up to the door then knocked.  
" Hello you must be Kaybree."  
" Yes, good to see you." She stepped inside. The house wasn't too flashy, but great looking at the same time.  
" Kaybree come sit here." She did so.  
" Ichiro you've made a fine choice. This one better be a keeper."  
" Dad?! Well we better be going."  
" The movie doesn't start for another half hour."  
" We want to get there before it starts. It's a long walk." The couple stepped out side. " God they're embarrassing."  
" Wait till you get to meet mine they're worse."  
" What side of the street do you want to walk down?"  
" You mean, ride down." She said pulling out her board." And does it really matter?"  
" I though the preps scrapped it?"  
" All I needed was some new parts, and a lot of caffeine."  
" The left side."  
" Good don't want to get run over."  
" Run over? We're not going on the sidewalk?"  
" NO way! This things go four wheel drive believe it or not! And it's really fast. Get on behind me, and grad on tight."  
" How fast can this thing go?"  
" I don't know? Here you can handle the brake. Squeeze for brake. Loosen up for more speed."  
" So I can go now?"  
" Yes go." The two went roaring down the street. At the theater in no time.  
" Well we have twenty-five minutes before the movie starts."  
" Where do you want to go?"  
" I don't know where do you want to go?"  
" I don't know where do you want to go?"  
" I don't- don't start that again!"  
" To the park!" The two found a gazebo in some distant part of the park. " Ichiro tell me about your past." Kaybree said resting her head on his shoulder.  
" Well my parents came here from England. I was born here, so we stayed here. I got suck in a bucket on my fifth birthday. It was on so tight it was cutting of the circulation to my bum. We had to go to the hospital to get it removed."  
"That must have been embarrassing."  
" The movie's going to start soon."  
" Screw the movie." Kaybree said leaning in the kiss him. This surprised Ichiro a bit, but got over it. (He's one of those scrawny, smart, cute ones) He was a bit sad when they broke apart to breathe.  
"Kaybree tell me about your past."  
" My past. You have to promise not to tell a single soul, not even you cat."  
" How'd you know I have a cat?"  
" I, I could smell it."  
" Smell it."  
" The truth is I live in the past." " The past you're not making since. " " I live 500 years into the past with my mom and dad." " 500 Years?" " I'm a demon, half demon from my dad's side." She said pulling off her hat. " That's why I have these." Kaybree claimed with a bit of shame in her voice. " Is that something to be ashamed about?" Kaybree looked up her eyes brimming with tears. " So you're half demon. What kind of powers do you have?" " What erm. Here." Kaybree leaned over. " Climb on my back." " What?" " Get on my back. I'm going to show you a bit of what I can do." Ichiro climbed on. " Got a good grip?" " Yes." "Okay then here we go!" Kaybree yelled jumping into the air. Jumping from treetop from roof to roof. Kaybree and Ichiro flew across the sky. "That was amazing!" Ichiro yelled from the top of the highest building in the city. " That's not all." " That's not all? You can fly what else can you do?!" " Well it's not flying." " It's still awesome! Wait a minute where do you live? I live in the past in a hut. Next to my parents friends." " I'd like to meet your parents. They must be wonderful people to raise you." " Look the sun is setting." " It's too bad we can't see the stars; the lights from the city are to bright. I could point out the stars and their names." "You want to see stars?" " Yes stars are the best." " I can take you tomorrow. You can meet everyone, and you can show me the stars." " Kaybree there's something I need to tell you." He said in a quiet voice. ' Is he going to leave me?' " I-I-I-I I love you." Ichiro pulled her close never wanting to let go. " And I you.- what are you doing?" " Scratching your ears, my cat likes it." " Are you comparing me tooo ooohh. That feels good." A deep rumbling came from deep in Kaybree thrught. " Are you purring?" * " I'll see you tomorrow." " Bye." When he shut the door Kaybree let out a big whoop, and went speeding down the street. Coming out of the well was kind of a shock. Why was her dad there. Inuyasha sniffed the air. Turned around and began sniffing her. " Dad you're sniffing me." " He kissed you!" " That's one of the things you do when you're in love." Inuyasha's jaw dropped. " He kissed you!" Inuaysha pulled the collar of her shirt away a little bit to see. He let out a sigh of relief. " Dad what are you, Oh you think he?! Dad he's human! His teeth aren't strong enough!" " You returned late." Kagome heard from the doorway. " Kaybree you worried me." " He kissed her!" " Inuyasha She's 17 plenty old enough to be kissed." " We haven't even met him yet." " Taken care of dad Ichiro is coming over tomorrow. I'm going to pick him up at nine." " Isn't it usually the boy that picks up the girl?" " Well dad he's one of those scrawny, smart, cute ones." " You can't even chose one that can protect you." " Dad I can protect myself." " Inuyasha you'll have to be nice to him."  
  
How do you like chapter two!? Tell me in a review. Give me some suggestions! I reD SOMWHERE that Inuyasha was coming back to Cartoon network on august 3rd with new episods. I might be wrong if you know putit in the review please. 


	4. just scream like a sissie

Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
" Kaybree how're we getting to the past?" Ichiro asked holding onto Kaybree on the way to the well.  
  
" You'll see."  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Watch out for the well house!"  
  
" I'm supposed to go in there."  
  
" What what how're we going to get ahhhhhhh!" Landing on the other side of the well Ichiro was now clutching Kaybree for dear life.  
  
" Did I scare you? Here put you arms around my waist so I can climb up." Ichiro did so getting a little blush from both of them.  
  
" Are we-whoa." Ichiro marveled when they came out.  
  
" We still have a little ways to go so hold on. We can go faster here."  
  
" Faster?" He said in a small voice. " We can go Faster?!"  
  
" Please, please don't yell."  
  
" So you live here?" He asked looking at the scenery. " It's beautiful."  
  
" I warn you my mom is really excited to meet you. I wouldn't be surprise if she pounced on you in the doorway.  
  
" I would."  
  
" Sango, my mom's best friend, is pregnant with yet another child, there are five other little buggers so watch out for them. Miroku is her husband a pervert, but you need not worry, just don't let him rub off on you."  
  
"I would never."  
  
" Shippo is nice he's fine. My dad on the other hand went ape on me because he smelled you on me."  
  
" Smelled, oh yeah he's the half-demon one."  
  
" He even checked for a mark."  
  
" He CHECKED for hickies?"  
  
" No a mating mark." Kaybree corrected blushing a bit. (A lot of bit)  
  
" Your dads protective."  
  
" That's putting it mildly. Here we are." They stopped in front of a little hut.  
  
" Mom we're here." Kagome came out, but Inuyasha came out faster.  
  
" Kaybree help." Ichiro whispered.  
  
" Dad don't sniff him!"  
  
" He kissed you again."  
  
" So dad it's o.k."  
  
" Did you ask me if you could court my daughter." Inuyasha asked Ichiro giving him the hairy eyeball.  
  
" No...May I court your daughter?"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Noooo."  
  
" Inuyasha stop it. Of course you can. I want grandchildren." ( yep turned into her mother) Both Ichiro and Kaybree sweet dropped.  
  
" Ichiro lets go for a ride."  
  
" But we just got here."  
  
" Come on." Kaybree pulled Ichiro into the wood. " So what do you want to explore in the wilds of fuedel Japan?"  
  
" I want to spend the rest of the day with the person I love." He said leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
" You two do notice I'm watching."  
  
" Dad! Ichiro get on and hold on tight." Ichiro did so and off the were.  
  
" Your dads following us."  
  
" Not for long." She flipped off the cap of the break and pressed a blue button. Inuaysha soon disappeared; fell behind.  
  
" What was that?"  
  
" That is a booster. That's why I installed it."  
  
" How did you do that?"  
  
" When I was in first grade I lost control, and put a bunch of my class in the hospital. I got expelled Until this year of high school I was in a private school and I studied Mechanics."  
  
"Kaybree can we stop?"  
  
"Sure why?" He gave her pleading look of distress. So she stopped, and he hopped off. Five minutes.  
  
" Kaybree!" Ichiro come running with a blue demon on his tail.  
  
" Be still human!" The demon hissed. Kaybree quickly unstraped herself, and whipped out a pocketknife. Launching past Ichiro Kaybree jammed the knife right into the demon's chest. Pulling up until she hit the lungs the demon was screaming.  
  
" Ichiro guess what I found."  
  
" Innards and blood."  
  
" No well yes but dinner!"  
  
" Dinner!? Kaybree?!"  
  
" Just kidding I'll go out to find something." The two found a clearing.  
  
" You stay here and make a fire. Here take this you can protect yourself with it." Kaybree said tossing the now clean and CLOSED knife. (Never never throw a knife!!!!) " If you need help just scream like a sissy."  
  
" Hey! What are you going to hunt with." Kaybree turned to him and extended her claws.  
  
" Very sharp." Kaybree then walked out of the clearing. ' Now what does Ichiro like?' She came back with two rabbits in hand." I hope you like rabbits."  
  
" I hope you like this fire."  
  
" I love it."  
  
" Then I love the rabbits just as I love you."  
  
" Good because it'll take just a little longer." Kaybree claimed running a claw down the first rabbits stomach removing the fur. " Do you like rotisserie?"  
  
" I guess so." Soon the rabbits were cooked and ready to be eaten.  
  
" So you like the rotisserie?"  
  
"It great! Where did you learn to cook?"  
  
"I took a class."  
  
" You took cooking classes!?"  
  
" If you get to motor around in feudal Japan whilst killing demons three times your own size then I can cook."  
  
" Good point."  
  
" Kaybree have you always been that strong?"  
  
"Well actually when demon, or hanyou pups are born they are just as weak and fragile as human babies."  
  
"Really? Well then how about having pups of our own someday."  
  
" I beg your pardon."  
  
" We could run away. Like getting married at Las Vegas."  
  
" You not getting through to me. I don't understand."  
  
" Kaybree I love you I want to be with you for ever."  
  
" Where's this Las Vegas place?"  
  
"Forget Las Vegas! You know what your dad searched you for when you came back from our first date?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" When we go back I want to be able to show your dad one."  
  
" Ichiro you can't."  
  
" What, why not Your mom's a human, and your dad's half demon. Why can't that work for us?"  
  
"Because it's the male that does the marking." Kaybree said tears welling up in her eyes. " Your teeth aren't sharp enough to break the skin." Ichiro put his arms around for an attempt to comfort her.  
  
" We'll find a way to solve this, I promise."  
  
" Wait, there only needs to be a impression of you on me and your scent. No body said you had to break the skin."  
  
" What?" Kaybree quickly pulled her shirt off. (Not like that! She has upper undergarments!) And drew out her knife.  
  
" I'm going to make two slits in my right shoulder-"  
  
" Why?!"  
  
" Let me finish. Then you will bit down on both at the same time. Don't stop until it stops bleeding."  
  
" But you'll need at bandage for it to stop bleeding."  
  
" Not this time." Kaybree then quickly made the two slashes grunting when done. " Now Ichiro." Kaybree commanded, and he did so. The taste of blood filed his mouth. It made him dizzy, and feel faint. Then it stopped Ichiro withdrew his teeth to see the mark was a deep red color.  
  
" Is that it?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Wow, now we're mates- Kaybree what's that?" Ichiro asked pointing to the sky.  
  
"I don't know." Suddenly a man (in the summary) pounced on them. Though Kaybree grabbed Ichiro and jumped just in time. " Who- What are you doing here I thought you hated me!"  
  
" I can't let you disgrace our family any more."  
  
" Kaybree who's this?"  
  
" This is my uncle, Sesshomaru."  
  
" So he's my Uncle-in-law?" (I don't really know how that goes!)  
  
" Not really-"  
  
" Human who're you?"  
  
" I'm Ichiro."  
  
" Well vermin say good bye t your friend. When next you see her she'll be a mated woman."  
  
" Kaybree what's he talking about?" Ichiro asked. Sesshomaru, then charged once again knocking Ichiro out of the way, and grabbing Kaybree by her long braided hair.  
  
" Ichiro run!" Kaybree screamed slicing her hair for an escape.  
  
" Not going to work." Sesshomaru claimed injecting a small amount of his poison into her neck; just enough to shut down her system for a while. Kaybree fell over her now uneven hair tumbling down her shoulders hiding the mark from sight.  
  
Welll did you like the chapter!? I did! Well please review so I know what you think and may write more!!! 


	5. Cousins?

Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha , nor the rubber duck I am holding. I  
stole it from my brother.  
  
Kaybree woke up feeling groggy and with NO shirt! ' Where am I' Kaybree then remembered her abduction. 'Gotta get away. Gotta get away'. Thankfully she had her pants. Kaybree ripped a pillowcase off its pillow. Ripped three holes in it. Ta da a shirt.  
  
Running out the door into a gigantic hallway she marveled. ' This is where Sesshomaru lives?' Left or right, left defiantly left. Running down the corridor at breakneck speed she slammed into something. Looking up at the 'something' she turned around, but was stopped by once again her captor.  
  
" Oh, fuck."  
  
" You shouldn't go out that door you'll keep him waiting."  
  
" Why should I care. My goal is to leave and get back to Ichiro. Wait Him?"  
  
" That is not going to be discussed. Are you fertile?"  
  
" What!!?? Since when did that become the goddamn topic?!"  
  
" I have now, there is a lunar eclipse tonight. If you were to conceive on this night it would be a full demon child. As I said you will no longer disgrace this family." Kaybree's face paled.  
  
" You're not going to."  
  
" No not me, my son." *  
  
Ichiro woke up and it was really dark. " Oh yes Kaybree. She said he was he uncle. He was too powerful to be human, so he must be Inuyasha's brother." Ichiro Got up and walked over to the Mt.board. " I gotta get to him and tell him." Said Ichiro strapping himself on and going at high speeds back to the hut.  
  
" Mr. Higurashi!! Mr. Higurashi!!"  
  
" Ichiro!?" Ichiro came to a sudden stop causing him to roll over.  
  
" Oh, Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
" Ichiro where's Kaybree?" She became serious.  
  
" Some Sess- Sesshomaru guy came took her. Said something about coming back a mated woman." Kagome's face became paper-white.  
  
" Inuyasha!" Inuyasha then came through the clearing.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" It's Sesshomaru he has Kaybree, an-"  
  
" Sesshomaru!?" He suddenly darted off, but he was not alone Ichiro was speeding beside him. " I'd go back if you don't want to get killed."  
  
" I won't! I'm not going to just stand by and let some psycho steal my mate!" Inuyasha suddenly came to a halt.  
  
" You mated with her!!??"  
  
" No time to talk now." ***  
  
Kaybree was set inside the door like a child being put in a playpen. Inside was a guy, looked just like Sesshomaru only all the markings on his face were blue.  
  
" If you're my cousin how did I not ever know about you?"  
  
" Father never liked me."  
  
" That's nice now I think I'm going to leave." She said crossing over to the window.  
  
" No you're not." He claimed grabbing her arm. " Father wants a full- demon heir, and from still inside the family. What father wants father gets." He claimed ripping her makeshift shirt to shreds.  
  
" This is sick we're cousins!" He just ignored this and began kissing her neck. She did the same to him only Kaybree was trying to rip his neck apart. Suddenly he stopped, moving her hair a little more to the side. He let out a yell, and threw her to the side. And stomped out the door.  
  
" What was that all about?" Kaybree looked down her shoulder, and remembered. " Ichiro saves me once again." ***  
  
" I didn't give you permission!"  
  
" I don't need permission!"  
  
" You had no right!"  
  
" Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!! The only thing that matters now is to get to Kaybree." Inuyasha stopped then gave a nod of agreement. The two went on.  
  
**************  
  
The doors of Sesshomaru's study burst open. " Father!"  
  
" What is it?" He asked turning around.  
  
" You promised she'd be clean." Kai seethed. ( that's the sons name. I did know)  
  
" Is she not?" Sesshomaru retorted becoming serious.  
  
" I found a mating mark." Sesshomaru soon remembered a young man that was there when he went to fetch Kaybree.  
  
" That human."  
  
"What?"  
  
" Nothing do it anyway."  
  
Hey I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the short chapter, and that I haven't posted in such a looooooong time. Oh and tell me what instrument could you see the characters in Inuyasha playing? 


	6. testicles for tonsols

Chapter 6  
I don't own Inuyasha for the.. 60 millionth time!  
  
Kai stomped back into the room just as Kaybree was about to dive out the window. She made it over the edge the wind fanned out her now short uneven hair. The though of getting back to Ichiro made her heart stop. But it was all pulled to an abrupt stop with a clawed hand on her ankle.  
" What do you want now?!" Kaybree asked with obvious anger and hatred.  
"What father wants father gets." Kai claimed simply. Kaybree couldn't believe her ears! He'd been brain washed! He was her cousin it it it it wasn't right!  
"I-I - I happen to be mated you know! Now let me go!" Kaybree was getting irritable the blood was rushing to her head, really. " Now put me down dumb ass."  
"You must conceive before the morn comes we better get started." He started to lift her up into the window. Kaybree held desperately to the window frame.  
" You'll have to slice off my fingers!"  
" You will let go as have now bitch." That might have actually fit her, but Kaybree still took it as an insult.  
" What did you just call me?" Kaybree asked letting go of the frame, and flying backwards. She hit her head on the wall behind her, causing a slight amount of blood to flow. Kaybree mustered enough strength to sit back up just to see Kai walking towards her.  
" You WILL do it." He was starting to get intimidating.  
" I-I-ii-I- if you come any closer Y-you'll have you testicles for your tonsils." Kaybree threatened, but it didn't seem to phase him. He kept coming. Now is the time to be scared. Kaybree looked down at her watch it was three in the morning, no wonder she was tired. That also meant the sun would rise soon, and the eclipse would be done.  
'Just a few more hours.crap' once Kai cornered her he started to undress. 'He's going for the direct approach, just going to stick it.' She now stared at the now nude Kai. (The upper half you perverts!!!)  
"Your turn."  
"No no nononononononononononononononono." He edges closer and embrace her ripping the back of her pants off.  
" I-I-I--I-I-I-I-I-I-I-Ichiro!!!"  
" Your human mate is not here. If he were he'd be dead." Even the though of Ichiro not being here made her skin crawl. Kai made the rip bigger making her pants fall off all together. His body was crushing against hers. It hurt really badly, and he was going to hurt her more if he wasn't stopped. Kaybree started to whimper at the thought. Sudenly the door was blown off its hinges.  
"Knock knock." Came a voice out of the dust. In a flash Kai was pulled away from Kaybree. And she notices him as her father.  
" Kaybree!!" She searched for the person who called, and found..  
"Ichiro!!" With all her demon speed the run seemed to take forever. Finally the two embraced. "Promise me, promise me that you'll never leave."  
"Never."  
  
I'm ssssssssorrrryyyyyyyyy!! But that is were it ends! I hoped you like this story!! Here are some other ones that I have:  
"If you're me you're screwed" It's a Harry potter/ Inuyasha crossover, I'm currently making chapter ten!  
"Inu Ads" Just a little funny thing. I convert some funny commercials into and Inuyasha twist.  
And soon to come!! "Battle of the Bands" In this the gang goes to a high school totally bent on band. There's a competition for solos and a group performance.  
  
Please please review to this chapter: And tell me what Instrument you can see the Inu-gang playing. 


End file.
